The present embodiments relate to forming equipment families on fitting lines, and populating circuit boards with components.
In the field of electronics production, circuit boards or assemblies to be fabricated are manufactured on surface mounted technology (SMT) fitting lines by surface mounting.
DE 10 2009 013 353 B3 shows a method for setting up such a fitting line.
An equipment family is defined as a number of circuit boards that may be populated on one fitting line without changing the number of component types that are held ready at the fitting line for populating. Existing tools for determining equipment families frequently either require manual effort or do not always supply convincing results. Other known tools are tied for use with a particular fitting system.